The present invention relates to a storage subsystem, which stores the data of a computer system, and to an integrated system formed of the storage subsystem and the computer system. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for load distribution and failure avoidance among interface ports in the case in which the storage subsystem includes plural interface ports.
As an example of a system that manages a large amount of electronic data, there is a storage subsystem represented by a disk array apparatus. In the storage subsystem, it is necessary to perform failure avoidance and load distribution processing in order to utilize the electronic data efficiently.
Conventionally, in an information processing system having a host computer and a storage subsystem, there is a known device program that performs load distribution and backward processing between the host computer and the storage subsystem (e.g., Power Path produced by EMC Corporation).